The condition of the skin is always affected by factors such as humidity, ultraviolet rays, cosmetic compositions, aging, diseases, stress and eating habits. As the result, various skin troubles can arise. The skin also becomes less resilient with age as illustrated by the formation of wrinkles. Aging is generally associated with the thinning and general degradation of skin. As the skin naturally ages, there is a reduction in the number of cells and blood vessels that supply the skin. There is also a flattening of the dermal-epidermal junction that results in weaker mechanical resistance of this junction. As a consequence, older persons are more susceptive to blister formation in cases of mechanical trauma or disease processes. (See Oikarinen, (1990) “The Aging of Skin: Chronoaging Versus Photoaging”, Photodermatal. Photoimmunol. Photomed., Vol. 7, pp 3-4).
The skin also contains an elaborate network of elastin fibers that is responsible for maintaining its elastic properties. With excessive exposure to sunlight the elastic fiber system becomes hyperplastic, disorganized and ultimately disrupted. This process is known as actinic elastosis and it is the principal cause of wrinkling, discoloration and laxity of the skin in the exposed areas of the body. As new fibroblasts, endothelial cells and keratinocytes form, the skin can repair itself. However, the skin becomes less able to do so as it ages. Therefore, agents that can accelerate the growth and repair of prematurely aged skin are needed.
Wound healing is also accelerated by increased cellular proliferation of certain cell types. The mechanisms involved in wound healing are often divided into four phases: hemostasis, inflammation, proliferation and maturation. During inflammation, leucocytes accumulate to combat bacteria and the permeability blood vessel walls increases, leading to swelling. If an infection does not develop the number of leucocytes diminishes. Monocytes replace the leukocytes. Macrophages and lymphocytes release growth factors (cytokines) as well as a number of chemical substances, such as histamine, serotonin, and prostaglandins. These substances help regulate the wound healing process. In the proliferation phase, new fibroblasts, endothelial cells and keratinocytes arise, connective tissue is formed, new blood vessels growing and injured tissue is regenerated. Fibroblasts become dominant after about a week, and the inflammation decreases and the strength of the tissues around the wound site is rapidly increased. During the maturation phase collagen is laid down and scar tissue is formed. This maturation phase might go on for a long time during which tissues of various types are regenerated. In order to obtain an optimal healing of skin and associated tissues, the supply of different vitamins and trace elements as well as nutrients should be sufficient as well as the oxygen supply.
Chronic wounds or indolent, nonhealing wounds may arise from different causes including infection, the presence of foreign bodies or toxic irritants, bums, prolonged cutaneously applied pressure and poor blood supply owing to impaired circulation. In a chronic wound the tissue homeostasis and the wound environment are compromised so that either healing fails to occur or healing begins but is subsequently halted. Factors contributing to the failure of healing in chronic wounds are tissue necrosis, dehydration, chronic wound edema, fibrotic induration and small blood vessel disease.
One of the major reasons that chronic wounds do not heal is that a class of proteinases, called matrix metalloproteinases (MMPs), destroys the newly formed wound bed (Vaalamo et al., 1997; Weckroth et al., 1996; DiColandrea et al., 1998; Moses et al., 1996). These matrix metalloproteinases are normally prevented from destroying the wound bed by the action of four Tissue Inhibitors of MetalloProteinase (TIMPs1-4) that form very specific inhibitory complexes with the matrix metalloproteinases (Olson et al., 1997; Taylor et al., 1996; Howard et al., 1991). That is, each TIMP only inhibits a specific subset of matrix metalloproteinases. In chronic wounds the ratio of matrix metalloproteinase to TIMP is high, such that most of the matrix metalloproteinases are uninhibited (Vaalamo et al., 1996; Saarialho-Kere, 1998). In fact, with elevated proteinase levels, the TIMP molecules themselves can be hydrolyzed. There is no naturally occurring TIMP molecule that singly inhibits all types of matrix metalloproteinases.
Many approaches have been suggested to control matrix metalloproteinase activity, including both small molecule (Levy et al., 1998; Wojtowicz-Praga et al., 1997; Duivenvoorden, et al., 1997) and peptide based inhibitors (Odake et al., 1994) and anti-MMP antibodies (Su et al., 1995). However, an ideal composition for wound healing and reversing the effects of aging would not only provide optimal inhibition of metalloproteinase but would stimulate the growth and regeneration of injured tissues.